


The Crossover

by hanae_sato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, I'm Sorry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanae_sato/pseuds/hanae_sato
Summary: You were in a mission when you blacked out then found yourself in a different setting.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom and I just can't let all the things in my head go to waste, so I made this. Hope y'all enjoy~

Everywhere in my body hurts. It's feels like my bones were bumped and crushed down by a huge boulder. Half of my face stings. And all I can hear is the eerie thin sound that pierces my ear drums.

I groaned as my consciousness came back. I tried to move my legs and hands, then my brows furrowed. I was chained? Okay, what the hell is happening? I studied my surroundings, and well, this is one hell of a place. I was crouching down my knees and my hands were chained behind my back around a somewhat pillar. To top it all, I was in a large room, a courtroom, in my perspective.

The piercing sound still lingers and it annoys me. What the hell am I doing in this kind of place? As I look around again, I noticed there are people in uniforms surrounding me. All of them were looking straight through me with intense calculating gazes. As the piercing sound faded away, I heard them murmuring. Just their murmurs. Then a woman's voice boomed which startled me.

"You're awake!",she yells. As the people heard what she said, all of them put their guards up.

"Who are you? And what are you doing inside our gates? Who let you in? What is your purpose here?", a tall, blond-haired man spoke up. I cringed as his deep voice get through my newly-recovered ear drums.

"Answer, you dumb shit", this time from a short, dark-haired man's voice. As I scanned him, he has good looks in pale skin. He's handsome but I'm not in my mood, so I snapped at him.

"I will, pale-face. But can't you see I just recovered and my eardrums hurt as well as my face?". Then I shifted my eyes to the blond-haired man. Oh god, I feel so irritated.

"And you, I will answer your questions but can you ask me one question after another? You're making my ears hurt again. And also, if I'm gonna answer yours, you gonna answer mine."

The girl who spoke from before whistled, "Ohh, a girl with fine attitude."

I glared at her. This is making me nauseous. Long before I knew, I passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud explosion from a distance. The sky of bright blue turned grey as the smokes from the burning buildings of Yokohama City soars into the sky. Police sirens can be heard in every corners of the streets, and people were scattering everywhere in fear and panic.

"Margarette!", shouted Dazai. We were running away from the ship of the Guild with briefcases in hand. Chuuya was distracting the men of Fitzgerald to give us time to escape. I was huffing from exhaustion my speed slowed down. Goodness, I hate running.

"Margarette, we need to get to the headquarters as fast as we can, just bear it a little longer", Dazai encourages me.

"My stamina is running low! You know I'm not a fan of running around, Dazai. You could have brought Atsushi or Kyouka-chan since they are both a great runner!" I pointed out to a not-really-listening mummy face.

We turned into a corner of a small alley and exited to an open field with people crisscrossing to find safe places. My arm is getting heavy with my briefcase. I need to find a safe spot for awhile to recover my stamina. We ran around a corner to another small alley.

"Dazai... please. Give me a... minute break. I'm... so exhausted..." I said between breaths. That made Dazai stopped in his tracks.

"You're an assassin but you're no good in running. How did you escape those who chased you?"

"I killed them before escaping, that's how I vibe in my every mission."

Cutting off our mini conversation, a man in black suit appeared from the other end we just had entered. He was equipped with a gun and an earpiece can be seen judging from the wires coiling in his tux.

"It's not even a minute!" I yelled. Dazai, with his fast reflexes, fished out a gun from his coat. He pointed it to the Guild's man and fired first, shooting the man's shoulder where his gun is. Then he fired the opposite arm, injuring the man further. That gave us a minute to spare before he recovered from the pain.

"Where is your damned gun, Marga? You're running defenseless!" he scolded. We were continuing our run and passed more panicked people as we sprinted.

"It was thrown off the ship", I answered gravely. It was my favorite gun. "That Guild's man I was fighting back there dodged my arm when I was about to shoot him. It was welcomed by the water. So I kicked his chin for it and grab his gun instead and fired him with it."

"That's why we have holsters somewhere in our body for an extra weapon, Marga. Don't be stupid and get one later!"

A rumbling sound behind us can be heard. It was getting nearer and nearer. I look behind me and it was Chuuya with his ability activated. Did he finished his mission?

"Hey! You two! I killed them all but I heard from one of them that the other half of the men are in the front of the headquarters! Akutagawa's group are defending the building. So run fast, Marga! We should not let them touch even a strand of hair of Mori-san." 

Ah, Chuuya. You're lucky it's not the time to bicker, or else we'll have retort contest.

We have arrived at the headquarters, and surely, it was surrounded by the Guild's men with the Port Mafia defending the building inside. We stealthily moved to the sides where we can't be seen.

"Listen, Marga. Chuuya and I will cover for you. You must bring these briefcases inside the building and go straight to Mori-san. He knows where to hide these cases. And stay there to protect him." Dazai instructed. Chuuya lend me his gun and we moved to discharge the plan. 

I ran to the corner of the building as Dazai and Chuuya distracted the Guild's men. I ran as fast as I could but my stamina is running low and my arms are exhausted with the two briefcases I was carrying.

Pain exploded in my back and a sting from my face. I lost my balance and stumbled. I touched my cheek and felt the thick drops of blood. Did I get shot? Right now? I rolled on my back and felt some bumps behind and it made the pain more deep. It wasn't a gun. I reached behind and it was a knife. Who in hell is using a knife in this era? 

Blood oozing behind me. I'm too tired to get up. My mind is fogged. I want to sleep. I heard Dazai's voice calling Chuuya to get me to safety.

"Bring her there. She needs time to recover, because while she's here, she'll just be a hard-headed as ever. And we can't let her roam around in that state..."


	3. Chapter 3

It's cold.

My eyelids flutters open as I regained my consciousness, again. The back of my head feels like it was banged on a wall, it was throbbing. I tried to massage my temples but, guess what, my hands were chained. Both of my wrists were in shackles oppositely, tying them to a pole. I closed my eyes and tried to contain the throbbing of my head.

The second I regained was my hearing. There was still this eerie straight line sound that pierces my eardrums, a little too good than being deaf.

As the throbbing finally subsided, I opened my eyes and scanned the environment I was in. To my surprise, I was in a dimly lit room with torches instead of LED lights to shine the darkness. I'm on top of a bed, still in my clothes I have used back in my mission, with my hands chained oppositely.

"Where in Hades am I?", I murmured.

"Where in HADES are you from and HOW did you get inside our headquarters?", boomed a voice. It was the same voice I heard for the first time back when I was in that courtroom.

I searched for his presence and found him sitting outside the cell. This man has authority in his voice, and I guess he's the authority itself. Huh. I regained my consciousness but not my mindset.

I focused on the man. His hair is blond, white-skinned, and looks like he's in his mid-thirties. His eyes are blue, and with fierceness in it. He looked at me with calculating gaze, making me squinch my nose.

"Do you have a speech problem? Why can't you answer the question?", this time, from the pale boy earlier. He was leaning on the wall beside the blond-haired man.

"Damn you!", I retorted back. "You know what, even I myself don't know how in hell I got here. I'm confused if this is all a dream, or a vision, or something only my father could do. I do not know who you people are and as far as I remember, I was on a mission from retrieving something the Mafia owns!"

My eyes shifted it's vision to the pale boy, boring him with the intense glare I could manage.

"And you, mister. With the way you talk starting from earlier we saw each other, makes me irritated with you further. No sir, I do not have any speech problems and I can answer your questions. Can't you give me time to let all these things sink in first in my head before you throw insults at me?"

The boy clicked his tongue and a second later, both of his hands grasp the bars and gave me an emotionless glare.

"You know I can kill you right away", his voice is calm but the intensity of swelling anger is noticeable. 

"Watch your words, brat."

I was about to spat back when I heard a woman's voice happily called out the two men in front of my cell.

"Commander, there was a letter on your desk addressed to your name. I did not read it of course, but I can feel the urgency in it."

"After you, Hange", said the blond-haired man.

I guess this Hange was walking away already as the commander stood up and leave with no further words. This left me with the pale boy, who's now back on his previous position.

"Hey", I called out. "Do you, by any chance, found two briefcases on the spot where you found me?"

The boy stared at me for a long while, making me impatient. I opened my mouth to speak again but was cut off by him.

"It's sir for you, brat. And what the hell is a briefcase? What language are you speaking? And no, there were no other objects beside you when you were found."

I frowned. The briefcases... I was about to get killed to retrieve that goddamned thing but I just lost it? In the middle of somewhere I don't know? What the hell? I knew Mori-san did not raised me just to be dumb. I need to get out of here and search for that damn thing!

I let out a frustrated groan.

"Everyone's a gangster not until you were stabbed at the back and lose a valuable object. These occurrences are giving me headache, and I hope I'm just dreaming."

My wound. Pain erupted behind me as I remembered my stabbed back. Shit, why did I forgot about my back?

"HEY, RELEASE ME FROM THESE SHACKLES! MY WOUND RE-OPENED AND I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

I wailed in pain. The sting on my face came back. I want to massage at least one if these wounds to ease the pain. I tried to pull my wrist but to no avail, these chains are way too thick to get broken.

The boy just stared at me as I was shuffling to get off these chains. Sweat cascading down my face. I can feel the numbness coming back to put me to sleep. I hope Dazai will find me. Or Chuuya. Or anyone in the Agency or Mafia. I don't want to die in this place.

"Release her and put her in the quarters I had prepared. Treat her wounds. Let her rest."

Was that the commander? I can't tell as my mind fogged by the pain.

"Why the change of heart, Erwin? This is a stranger you were talking about. We can't just release her."

"Yes. I know that, Levi. But that is an order."

The doors of my cell opened. They took off my chains and was about to carry me when I screamed in pain.

"Sir, her back is bleeding hard."

"Medicines are now in her quarters. Just hurry and take her."

The strength in me is losing slowly. I can't fight back. Dazai-san isn't here yet. They should found me by now. I need to give them time. But I can't move my muscles, this must be my end.


	4. Chapter 4

I managed not to pass out, which is great. But what's not great is the pain on my back.

They were treating my wounds. I flinch everytime they put pressure on it.

"Bear with it, honey. The thing that stabbed you has a sizzling chemical on it and it's eating your flesh. I want to have a sample of this, okay?"

I guess this was the woman from earlier when I'm in the cell. The one whom the Commander called "Hange".

"Yeah, whatever," I replied with enough disinterest. "Where the hell am I, anyway? I already told your chief I came from a mission to retrieve something my family owns. So, tell me, where on earth am I?"

"The Survey Corps Headquarters", answered the pale boy. What is he doing here?

"Oi, that's Lance Corporal Captain Levi over there, just so you know. He's in charge of keeping an eye on you," Hange suddenly whispered.

"I've heard," I replied in hushed voice. "But about keeping an eye on me is nah."

"You know I can hear you, Hange." That's the first I heard him say in a genuinely calm voice. This man is something, if I could go back to my place, I want Mori-san to investigate these people, they're peaking my interest.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Course you do."

The captain and Hange were having their calmed bickering when the door of the room opened and entered the Commander.

"If your done with the wounds, Hange, I need to have a talk with Margarette here. Levi, if you please, stay with us."

Hange, who was treating my wounds, stood up and gathered her supplies. 

"Thanks for the sample, hun." Then leaves with a gleeful smile.

We waited for her to close the door then I asked the commander of what surprised me.

"How do you know my name? I haven't tell you anything about my personal information. Who are you people?"

"Calm down, Margarette." I just gave him a blank stare. I look over at Levi, and he too, had a confused look on his face.

"From now on, you will spend your days in training under my command. Levi here will assist you with your trainings and you will be in his group. I guess the stinging of your wounds will subside later and you will get to meet your comrades."

I just looked at him with my mouth agape. What the hell is he saying? I do not know these people, I do not know this place, and most importantly, why would I obey his orders when I do not know him and whatever I had to trained for?

"Shut up for a sec, please." I blurted out.

Levi was suddenly off guard and about to get on me when the Commander stopped him.

"I asked who the hell are you." I said in a harsh tone. "And why in hell would I stay here? I do not know you people, and if this is a part of the Guild's scam, I won't lose to you. Just wait till my brother and Dazai arrives."

"Are you threatening us, brat?" Levi challenged. "And why would this dumbass will be with us, Erwin? She's a complete stranger."

"She is to you, but not to me," he placidly answered. "I knew his father."

Okay, if this is Fitzgerald's game, I will haunt that man and play with him the wickedest play he'll remember.

"Why would I believe you?" I arched my eyebrows.

"Because I knew your father, and he sent me a letter telling me to keep you here until you get well. He doesn't want your brother and that Dazai person to get stressed with you not all healed but still roaming Yokohama with guns to haunt the man who instilled a poisoned dagger on your back. Are you that untamed?"

"What?" I frowned, flabbergasted at his words. So Dazai and Chuuya won't come find me? And the Commander's words are all true, father would go all means to keep me from my killing spree, because I would literally do it. Stabbing me with poisoned dagger? He's just asking me for a short life.

"So you are Margarette Wadsworth." I glanced up to meet the Commander's gaze. "I heard your name from your father but I never saw you. I heard he trained you well? A fine young lady you are, and a dangerous one, too? Nice to finally meet you, I'm Erwin Smith, the Commander of Survey Corps. And this is Levi Ackerman, your Captain. I hope you get along after this."

I'm still confused. I have more questions to this man and I need his answers. 

He was about to leave and I can't bear not to ask him so I shouted.

"How do you know my father?"

He turned to face me once again and answered, "That's a question for later. Levi, escort her to meet the others. I guess she's okay now."

Levi nodded and waited for the Commander to leave and approached me.

"If you will be staying here, be tamed. I do not know where you came from, but based on your attitude, you're someone who is clearly not from this place. Wherever that Yokohama is, it is totally different from here. You'll get to meet the squad right now so do not intimidate them just like before if you want to be treated kindly."

"So your bottom line is, 'know your place'? You somewhat reminds me of my brother. And he's the brat, not me."

He just gave me a blank look.

"Just get ready, I still have a lot of paperwork waiting on my desk."

My clothes are all messed up from my mission so I don't think it will be appropriate to wear it with holes and blood tainted on the fabric.

"That's your clothes on the table over there," he pointed at my right side. "Wear it. I'll wait for you in the corridor."

He closed the door and finally, inner peace. Well not really, considering my confusions. I stood up, and truly the stinging died away, then grabbed the clothes they left for me.

I studied it for a minute. A brown waist-length jacket with, what's this, wings embroidered on it. White long-sleeved polo, and a black jeans to finish the pairings. Luckily, I was wearing my boots, it kinda looked good with this outfit.

Wait, it's the same with the Captain's clothes. Is this their uniform?

After wearing it, I opened the door of the room, and eventually met by a dimly lit corridor with torches instead of fluorescent lights. Why so medieval?

"Let's go." I totally forgot that this man was just outside of the room. "They're outside."

I let him lead the way to my new comrades.


End file.
